The Virginia Sisters
by TheAdventureGirl
Summary: Kimberly has had enough and has decided to make an important decision. It's hard facing her sister, but if it meant helping her dad, America, then it was worth the risk. After all, the Civil War meant fighting to save the Union. OC West Virginia. Rated T for foul language.


A/N: I just loved how I did this in my state OC story, that I decided to make it a full length chapter. Just to inform, this is not fully accurate. I hope you like it. Kimberly = West Virginia's human name and Jessica = Virginia's human name.

* * *

The noise from the gunshots, cannons, and yelling made Kimberly's ears pound. She always questioned why her siblings were forced to fight like this. She didn't want to hurt her siblings from the North and yet was on the side of the South. It seemed like at the moment, hiding inside a bush is a smart idea. She didn't care if she would get shot by stray bullet, she just didn't want to fight. And especially not to get caught from anyone from the Confederacy. In the distance, she could hear South Carolina yelling.

"Damn! Where the hell is Kimberly at?!"

She slightly looked up from the bush and saw that the Confederate soldiers were at a disadvantage. She saw the corpses lying upon the ground. She noticed that General Lee made the signal to retreat. She quickly jumped out of the bush before anybody could spot her. She managed to run up to her sister, Virginia, who looked much like herself, but with her hair up. Virginia just looked down at Kimberly. She was about to say something, but then dropped it. She didn't have to say anything. They lost this battle.

xxx

Three days later, the states were still quiet. Their home seemed darker than usual. It's as though the battle made them lose their voices. That night while eating dinner, Georgia was the first to speak.

"Don't worry, y'all. We'll beat 'em next time."

"And how do you suppose we do that, Savannah?" Florida asked. "They have killed half of our population. We practically have no money, no men are willing to sign up for war, and those dumb Union states used stupid Total War on us and are burning our land to the ground! We're all going to be in ruin. It's been like this ever since Antietam happened three days ago!"

"And as long as they have that dull American and Lincoln, they're gonna have the upper hand." Alabama added.

Texas sighed. "Fuck."

"Watch your language," Virginia scolded.

"We could convince them border states to join us," Mississippi suggested. "Then we could have more men to fight on our side. We can crush 'em like they crushed us."

"Perhaps," Virginia thought. "But how can we possibly do that? They're still loyal to the Union." She looked over to Kimberly, who had barely touched her food. She was covering her face with her hands and looked pale. Jessica asked, "Kimberly, are you feeling all right?"

She looked up. "Yes, I'm fine. I just...um...have a headache. I think I'll go upstairs to my room and lie down." She didn't wait for a reply. She quickly ran up to her room and locked her door. She sighed and fell on her bed and looked upward towards the ceiling. She had so many thoughts on her mind, that she was afriad to speak aloud.

_I don't want to do this anymore_, she thought. _I'm not loyal to them._

She thought for a full hour. She finally made her decision, and planned to tell it to Jessica in the morning. It was a risk, but she agreed to take it. But the thought of doing it really did make her feel sick. She got up from her bed and heard the voices of her brothers and sisters talking from downstairs. She headed towards the door and opened it slightly to hear them better.

"I'm worried about Kimberly. Ever wonder why she's acting strange?" Virginia said.

"Yes, but give the girl a break. By how Antietam went, I don't blame her for actin' strange. There was blood and bodies everywhere. And she's still little, y'know," said Arkansas.

"So what if she's small?" asked Texas. "What about those other states? California's still a little girl, but she's growing. You don't see her fighting in the war."

"Maybe that's because she's all the way in the West, you dumbass!" yelled Florida.

"Hey, you want to say that again to my face you little whore?!"

"Bring it on, Texas!"

"Texas, shut the hell up! And Florida, stop being a damn smartass!" yelled Louisiana.

"Mind your own business, Louise. This is the most entertaining they've been in a month." said Tennessee.

"QUIET!" North Carolina shouted. With that the other states became silent. N.C. groaned. "Do y'all want Confederacy to come in here and punish us? We're all just a little stressed out. So why don't we just calm down, hm? Texas, there is no need to start controversy. Florida, you don't have to be so rude." She looked at Virginia. "And Jessica, don't you worry. I'm sure Kimberly is fine."

Jessica laughed. "I think I'll be the judge of that, thank you."

That last line made Kimberly nervous. What did she mean by that? What if she couldn't do this? It made her body shiver. No. She had to do this. She wasn't going to rethink this another moment. She then closed the door and layed down for bed. She wondered if she actually was prepared for tommorow.

xxx

When she woke up, half of her siblings were outside practicing their aim by shooting targets, while the others were off with the soldiers. She decided to get up and get dressed. She took her Confederate uniform out of her closet and hesitated to put it on, but thought of what the other states might think if she didn't. After she put it on, she walked outside to Jessica. Jessica was shooting every target on spot and didn't miss a beat.

Arkansas whistled in amazement. "General Lee taught you well."

She stopped shooting at looked towards him. "What can I say? I learn from the best. Thanks to Robert, I can shoot every Union state or soldier on sight. They have nothing against me."

This made the other states laugh, but it sparked anger in Kimberly. "If that's the case, why have you been losing to them so much, _sis?_" she asked, the last word filled with irritation. Everybody, especially Jessica, went silent and stared at her with shock. " What? Aren't I speaking the truth?" she continued, "Didn't exactly prove yourself at Antietam. I once recall you saying that you would never hurt the family. You're just a fucking liar. Do you all have any idea how you're making our dad suffer? 'Cause I do."

It was silent for a whole minute until Virginia walked over to Kimberly, grabbing her arm so tight it made Kimberly cry out in pain. "We'll be right back," she told everyone. With that, she dragged Kimberly to an open field away from their house. She grabbed her sister and pushed her into the grass. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Why would you embarrass me like that? I knew that you were acting weird the past week, but I would never suspect that you would go that far. Have you lost your mind?! I swear, you're turning into one of those-"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE WITH YOU ANYMORE!"

They both became silent as thunder roared in the clouds. Kimberly got up on her feet as she continued to stare at her sister.

"W-What?"

"You heard me. I can't do this, Jessica! It was one thing for you to secede from the Union, but for you to drag me along with you? Did you even think about asking me if I wanted to stay with dad or not? You forced me to join something that I never wanted to be a part of! I have _never_ been loyal to the 'Confederate States of America.' I never had! It even sickens me to wear this uniform."

"But you fought on our side! You were a part of those battles."

"No I wasn't! I was always hiding. I wouldn't dare hurt my own family! Not like the rest of you. I am still loyal to the United States! And I will be part of them once again. Without you if I have to!"

Jessica's heart filled with anger when she heard this. She ran up to Kimberly and punched her to the ground. "You spoiled brat! You dumb shit! You little fucker! How dare you say that! Why would you go back to them? Dad chose a side and he picked the North. He doesn't need us and we don't need him! Get that through your fucking head!" She kicked at her sister and at that moment, it started to rain.

"Y-Yes! Yes he does! Don't you all see it?! He still loves all of you! He wants nothing more than for you guys to come home. Maybe then you would stop making him bleed over a gallon of blood each day. He misses you so much, but all you guys are doing is killing him! If he dies, it will be your fault. Nobody is helping him! Not Uncle Canada, not England, not France, not Mexico...NOBODY! That's why I'm going back. I'll be giving dad the extra strength he needs to hurry up and end this stupid war! And you can't stop me. Shoot me, punch me, or torture me why don't you?! I'm still going back." She came back on her feet and turned her back against Jessica. "Tell the others that I won't be coming back. You'll be one Virginia from now on. Goodbye."

She walked away from her sister and headed in the direction of D.C. She thought that Virginia would tackle her and attack her right then and there. But she didn't. The rain almost drowned out the voice from Jessica. "Go on then!" she shouted. "Die with the rest of them! Don't even think about coming back begging on your knees! If you come back, I won't hesitate to shoot you! You're a traitor! You're a fool! Fuck you!"

Kimberly just continued walking. She knew she wouldn't come back. She stopped half way and turned around to see Jessica still standing there, but with her head casted down, screaming with tears rolling down her eyes and hugging her sides. It hurt Kimberly to do this, but she continued walking. Walking back to her real home, not looking back again.

* * *

Review if you enjoyed. If you want me to do a sequel to this, I can do it.


End file.
